Psycho Saiyan
by Sweet Raven
Summary: The new Saiyan shares a room with Vegeta, growing into more than friends. After a twist of fate, she meets Bulma and...things go downhill from there.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fic, so go easy on me. The first third of the story takes place when Vegeta is about 13 and is living on Frieza's main ship. The second third of the story is when Vegeta is all grown up and happily living with Bulma, Trunks, and Bra. And the last third is back on Planet Vegeta. Please review and tell me what you think. Flames are welcome. (I know I suck at summaries, so don't bother reminding me, unless you feel the extreme need to.)  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not a lucky person; I don't own DBZ/GT. The only thing I own is Mitsuko.  
  
*.* means Mitsuko's thoughts ~.~ means Vegeta's thoughts  
  
******************** Prologue  
  
"No way! I am not going to volunteer to share my room with one of the new recruits. My room is the only place where I'm not under constant surveillance, and I'm not giving that up to a frickin newbie!" Vegeta shrieked. Raditz stepped backwards in surprise. "Ok, ok. Take it easy Vegeta. Jeez, I meant nothing by it, just you need some one else besides me to hang around and train with because I am, after all, a low-lev sol-" He turned to see Vegeta storm down the hallway. "Where are you going?" "To my room. My room, no one else's." "Ugh. What side of whose bed did you get out of?" The only response he earned from that was a growl.  
  
Just as Vegeta was about to punch in the lock code on his door, he heard the intercom click, which obviously meant some one had an announcement to make. "Vegeta, you're needed in Lord Frieza's Chamber A.S.A.P." Vegeta sighed and continued down the hall and to one of the elevators. From there he went up three floors and down yet another hallway until he reached Frieza's chamber. He stepped into the large cold room like he had done so many times before, but this time the room was more crowded. "Ah, Vegeta. It's so nice of you to finally join us. These are the new recruits. Since we don't have enough rooms for them, you will have to share yours with Mitsuko, hear." He put his hand on a girl's shoulder. She was Vegeta's height and probably his age, 13,and she had wavy medium-brown hair that fell just above her shoulders. Her ayes were also brown. She was actually quite pretty. "Any complaints?" Vegeta was silent. He folded his arms across his chest and tapped his foot impatiently on the hard metal floor. "Now, Vegeta. No need to be upset. It's only temporary, after all. It could be worse. At least she's the same species as you. Now go show her around and don't be rude. You two can pick up Mitsuko's belongings in an hour in the training room," Frieza said as he waved them off. "Oh, and Vegeta. I know how you are. Don't get too 'rough' on the first night, if you know what I mean." All of the 'newbies', as Vegeta put it, that were in the room, as well as some of Frieza's goons, began to snicker and whisper amongst themselves while Vegeta turned a deep shade of crimson. Mitsuko on the other hand smirked slightly and followed Vegeta out of the room. ~Jeez, if that wasn't the most embarrassing thing ever then I don't think I want to know what is.~Vegeta thought once again turning brick red. He and the new girl, Mitsuko continued silently down the corridor towards the mess hall, every once and a while turning back to one another to make sure they either following or leading the correct Saiyan.  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok, so there is the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter will be up soon.  
  
  
  
-Ed :p 


	2. Food Fight

A/N- Hey guys! I got a review asking about something that occurs later on in the story concerning Bulma and Mitsuko and the whole Veggie not with Mits thing later. If you really want to know, tell me in a review or e-mail me about any questions. I'll be happy to answer, just as long as I can e- mail your answer so I don't spoil the story for anybody else, k?  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own anything with the exception of Mitsuko. She was created in my image!!!  
  
*.* means Mitsuko's thoughts ~.~ means Vegeta's thoughts  
  
********************* Food Fight  
  
"Hey.Vegeta? Where exactly are we going?" Mitsuko asked. She obviously had no idea whatsoever of the horrors that were in store for her. When she was awarded with no answer, she became irritated. "Vegeta. Where are you taking me? I think I have the right to know where I'm going. Hello? Are you even listening to be, Mister I'm To Good To Talk To You? Hey-" "Oh will you just shut up already?! I can hear you, and if you don't work on that temper, you'll never survive here." ~Talk about bad tempers~ Vegeta thought as he went on giving his speech about attitude adjustments. "Ok, ok. Fine, I'll work on that. You should, too. Jeeze. Just stop with the 'frickin lectures. That's what's gonna kill me." Vegeta glared irritably at Mitsuko. They continued to walk in silence, which was making both of them uncomfortable. For the first time in ages, they were with somebody their own age, who was even a member of the Saiyan Race, and they refused to even mutter a single word, let alone make eye contact with one another. It really was a pathetic sight to look upon. All who did frowned half out of pity. The other half was, well.Sympathy. Two of the things Vegeta hated most. It was a great dishonor in his mind that people had sympathy for the lost and forever gone Saiyan race, and it hurt him even more when he learned that the other races, even the weakest of the lot, took pity on them. It made him feel as if he had let his father, the king and rightful ruler of planet Vegeta, down. He felt it was his fault that the Saiyan race had perished at the hands of Frieza, and he wished that he could somehow go back in time and stop this horrendous life from ever happening. He wished he had saved them, and he longed for some one to tell him that everything was going to turn out ok, that they would help him through this until the very end of time. That wasn't going to happen, though. Many of Frieza's men hated him for one reason or another, and besides, he wouldn't feel all peachy-keen if a man held him close and tried with every ounce of power and will to comfort the youthful prince. But he had Mitsuko with him now, and he would be damned if he didn't at least try to befriend her. "The mess hall," Vegeta randomly blurted out after a sigh. Mitsuko wasn't quite sure whether or not the prince of Saiyans was talking to her, so she turned her head toward him with a questioning look in her eyes. Apparently Vegeta understood her confusion, judging by the fact he explained the words he had just pulled out from what seemed to be nowhere. "I haven't answered your question. We are going to the mess hall. I haven't eaten yet today and I'm hungry. I don't plan on missing the one and only meal of the day, you know." The new girl nodded in understanding when suddenly it hit her. "Hold on. You mean to tell me that we only get one meal per day?! That's bull! It isn't fair! Why haven't you guys complained about that crappy schedule?" Mitsuko was completely dumbfounded by this. She balled her hands into tight fists and looked at the floor as her pearly whites were gritted together. Vegeta spun on his heels to face the warrior who was addressing him. "Mitsuko, Frieza would kill us all if we objected to his unjust treatment, and believe me, it has happened before, and its not pretty. We've all been beaten for something that wasn't of his liking, and it sucks, but that's the way things are, you know? I've been living here since I was five years old, and I've been beaten when I was five years old. And I'm still Frieza's slave. Sometimes he beats us randomly because he just feels like it." *Oh, this poor, poor boy. Could this place get any worse? I don't think so, but either way I don't want to find out.*Mitsuko thought, and it was obvious as to what she was thinking by the way her eyes wandered around the room. "Vegeta." He looked at her. "You can call me 'Mits', it'll be easier to say, rather than Mitsuko." Vegeta simply continued staring at her, only this time he seemed to enjoy having her there to talk to, even if they had been arguing and doing nothing but since she arrived on the ship. This recent lecture he had given actually got through her thick skull and meant something to her. And she was afraid. She was afraid for herself as well as the rest of the warriors who were slaves against their will. Slaves. She never thought much of that word until now. It was seldom used in her discussions with friends, teachers, family. Most of them had been murdered or accidentally killed while training or sparring, and she had forgotten them all rather quickly, or at least it seemed so from the eye of some one else. She was only here because she had been made an orphan and Frieza's goon, Zarbon, had given her the choice of joining Frieza and his crew, or death. She chose to join Frieza. After all, how tough could this guy be? His so called strongest warrior appeared to be a homosexual, and his other was a chubby pink blob with purple lips, who was trying, and failing miserably, to achieve the status of a punk rock star with those horrid spikes on his head. What was Frieza like? Would he trot around in ballet slippers and dance to corny pop music in a tutu? She would certainly find out soon enough. Vegeta turned and continued the trip to the mess hall for what seemed like hours.  
  
When they two teenage Saiyans reached their destination, they were greeted with howling and yelling from what seemed like the entire ships population. Mits followed Vegeta to a line where various spoon fulls of slop was chucked at the sectioned tray each person received before getting in line. The bad part was, it smelt worse then it looked, and it looked as if it could kill someone if swallowed. The 'food' was liquidly but lumpy at the same time, which really made you think what was in it, but you weren't actually looking for an answer. Making sure to keep close to Vegeta, she sat across from him at a table at the far end of the crowded room and put her tray down. She picked up a fork and dug in, but penetrating the thick skin that had formed over the slimy goop summoned forth a smell so rancid that she thought she would throw-up for days non-stop. She took the smallest bite possible. Immediately, she turned around and spit it out, turning only so she wouldn't spit on Vegeta. Unfortunately, the food hit a Conasan warrior, who was not pleased. And it just so happens that this guy hated Vegeta because he was a Saiyan Prince and a team of Saiyans destroyed his planet. He turned at the speed of light. The first person he saw was going to pay. The first person he saw. was Vegeta. "I should have known it was you!" he yelled as he stood sharply, knocking over his hard metal chair. Vegeta has not witnessed the incident, and jumped up, too, and began to yell. The Conasan stopped abruptly and said, "I was told to never get mad." Vegeta smirked, thinking he had won like on so many other occasions. ".No, don't get mad. Get even!!!" the Conasan yelled again as he scooped up something brown and yellow and threw it at Vegeta, who ducked and managed to get just a little of the substance on his arm. The food continued to soar through the air until it hit another slave, this time female. She calmly gritted her teeth, grabbed some of the rock-hard bread out of another's hand, and through it in the direction of which the mush had come from. It nearly knocked a man unconscious, and his friends intervened. They took a tray, and through it at someone, who took some food and repeated the process. The heavy metal doors clicked open to reveal Zarbon, who, after seeing this sight, was now infuriated. "All of you! Who started this!?" Everybody pointed a slop covered arm and finger at some one else. "Ok, that does it. All of you, clean up this mess, no food for a week, NO EXCEPTIONS, and I want one thousand laps around the court. Understand? Good. Carry on, men." With that he turned and stormed out of the room, perhaps to go fool around with Frieza and Dodoria, leaving them to clean up the gigantic room covered with un-edible food.  
  
"This is all your fault, Mits," Vegeta complained while running his final lap around a room the size of a basketball court used for 'assemblies' in which all of the soldiers went to retrieve their assignment, otherwise known as the 'Place where they find out where they get to bring Hell to today' room. It was also used for punishments like these. "Hey, you should have warned me about that food or else I would have known what to expect." "I did." Mitsuko flashed him a look that was enough to tell him to explain. "I told you we only got one meal a day. That's because if we ate that stuff too often, all of Frieza's fighters would die, that stuff has been known to kill. But it does make pretty good glue." Vegeta heard Mits giggle a bit, and then frowned. No one was allowed to wash until his or her punishment was served and swallowed. "Then this means that it's going to give me hell of a time trying to get this crap out of my hair," she said with a smile. The two finished their laps and were ready to go back to Vegeta's room for a shower and some sleep, but only after going to the training room to pick up Mitsuko's things could that be done. So they marched down the many halls of Frieza's main ship together toward the training room.  
  
  
  
A/N- Hey. So there is the second chappie. Hope you liked. I need reviews, not want, need. I really like to hear your opinion, to feel free to criticize me. I'll update as soon as I can, promise!  
  
  
  
Ed :p 


	3. Mine! All Mine!

A/N- Hey everybody. Sorry if my updates aren't as fast as we all hoped they would be. There's just so much to do with school and all of that other stuff, you know how it is. And I'm also sorry if my chapters are short, but I plan on making this fic pretty long (or at least I think I do.). This fic is not intended to be a humor fic, but it does have some, since its based on somebody's life. As I've said, part of this story is when Vegeta is married to Bulma and has Trunks and Bra, but of course he has to grow up under the torture of Frieza. (I know this might be confusing right now, but it will get clearer after a while) Oh, and I'm gonna be including some things that actually existed in real life on this planet in some point in time but I'm going to say that they exist out in space, like food, music, and the song "Rain", by Steve Conte. The song is from the anime Cowboy Bebop, and I don't own any of that. It's just a snippet of the song.  
  
Disclaimer- No, I don't own anything with the exception of Mitsuko. She was created in my image!!!  
  
* * means Mitsuko's thoughts ~ ~ means Vegeta's thoughts (I'm not going to bother telling who thinks what in this story. Just look at the symbols. You'll figure it out.)  
  
******************** Mine! All Mine!!!  
  
Both Saiyans' bodies were becoming stiff from the 'food' that coated them. It was becoming hard and crusty from over exposure to the cold air that closed in around their sore, sweaty bodies. Both tried not to inhale through their nose for fear of taking in the smell of the last meal they would have for a solid week. They had finally found something entertaining to do, and Zarbon had to go and blow it up in all of their faces. Vegeta smirked. He continued to lead Mits to the training room to get her things. They stopped when they finally got there to let some other newbies exit the room before they actually stepped in. Vegeta grabbed the bag from Mitsuko as she was about to swing it over her shoulder and started down the hall with every intention of going to his room, taking a much-needed shower once there, and cuddling up in his toasty-warm bed. Then the thing he feared came. "Vegeta? You know you don't have to carry my junk around." No answer. "So, who gets the shower first?" At that last comment, Vegeta cringed. He had to admit, he was taking a liking to this girl. She was much more playful and funny than Raditz, and certainly not as aggravating as Nappa. ~And she's cute, too. That's always a plus~ And he had no idea as to who showered first and who got to sleep on the bed. ~It is my bed. And she has no right to take that from me. ~ "Don't know, don't care," Vegeta said at last. They had finally reached his room and he was about to enter the access code when. "Hey, Vegeta. Don't you think that I should know the code so that way I can get in without buggin' you every time? I mean, this is going to be my room too. Even if it is only temporary, it still might come in handy. "No. Everything is only temporary here. Frieza always says that so we'll do what he says without complaining about long term situations." "Wow. That sucks. So are we gonna be able to get another bed for me? Cause its not that I would mind sharing one with you, but people might talk, and that gets in the way of business, you know how it is, right?" Mitsuko said without ever pausing to take a breath. Vegeta could barely make out what she was saying; she was speaking so quickly as not to suffocate while talking. If he couldn't lip-read and tell that apart from the wild smirk spread upon her food encrusted face, he would have been forced to have that repeated. She could see the shock on Vegeta's face. She knew what she had said and she realized that she actually meant it. Every word was true, and she knew that Vegeta also recognized the truth in every single syllable that had just recently rolled off of her tongue. It was like he could read her mind, and she didn't mind that, either. "No," Vegeta said. Mits merely thought that the prince was kidding. A soldier came limping down the cold metal corridor just then. He was bleeding and looked like he would keel over at any moment. Mitsuko bit her lip to keep from calling out to him to find out what had happened. As he trudged by, she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt or any armor. Once he was passed Mits, she had a clear view of his back. It was what was bleeding the most. There were long scars spread across his back. Some had just recently reopened, and in what few areas that were scar-free, they were no more, and had been carved out into thin, curving crimson swirls that were randomly strewn on his body. She was tugged into the now open door way by Vegeta, who had caught her staring. "Be a good girl, now, or you might look like that in a while. Wouldn't that be a shame, huh?" Mitsuko glanced over at Vegeta just in time to see some of his meal slide down his smooth cheek. "What happened? The question is, who happened. He was being naughty or Frieza was bored, so he got beaten. It happens to all of us. But me. I'm the Saiyans' whipping boy. I get the blame for all of 'em, because I'm their prince. You'll get whipped, punched, kicked, stabbed, burnt, and sometimes, even poisoned. Frieza has been known to dispose of some oh his most reliable men, hence the destruction of the Saiyan race." Mitsuko still stared at Vegeta, and finally made up her mind to change the subject. "Sorry." she whispered just loud enough for Vegeta's highly developed Saiyan senses to pick up. "I'm going to go take a shower now, if you don't mind. That'll give you some time to figure out who gets the bed." And with that, Mitsuko turned and went into the bathroom after taking a set of nightclothes from her bag, which Vegeta had chucked onto his old bed. She figured it had been his bed since he had been aboard this Hellish ship. *Since he was five years old.* There was a scary thought. A five-year-old child of his high status living here for the rest of his life. She was sure that any who tried to escape was immediately killed as soon as they were retrieved by one of Frieza's 'loyal' troops. *Oh, yeah. They're real loyal. I'll bet everything I've got that they don't try to rebel because they would prefer to live. * She continued to walk to the bathroom, and once there took off her dirty clothes and threw them on the floor. Mitsuko hopped into the shower and turned the water on so it was at warmest temperature it could reach. She despised the cold. Even if the water burnt her skin until it flaked and peeled off of her flesh until there was nothing left but bone, she would greet it with arms wide open. She ended up using half of the shampoo that remained in its bottle, and that was just for her hair. There was a small brush on a little shelf attached to the wall, which Mitsuko used to scrub out the junk that had been concealed under her fingernails. And of course, she needed to let the warmth of the water beat upon her body to relax her tired, tensed, and after all of that running, sore muscles. Without realizing it, she began to sing. It was a very fortunate affair, for she had a great voice, or at least it was great when she sang. Vegeta twitched and turned his head toward the bathroom. "I don't hear a thing." She was singing! Vegeta chuckled to himself. "And I stopped remembering." Of course it wasn't funny. It was actually getting on his nerves. "The days are just like moments turned to hours. Mother used to say if you want you'll find a way. But Mother never danced through fire showers. Walk in the rain, in the ra-" "Oh, will you be quiet, in there?!" Vegeta had a headache and her singing was making it worse. But now he had perfect blackmail. If he wanted her to do something she refused to do, e would threaten to tell every soul he ran into that she sang in the shower. It's happened to Raditz once. They made fun of him and threw things at him for at least two months. Vegeta, on the other hand never got his revenge on any one for any embarrassing secrets of his or rumors that have been told. One thing he learned from day one is that word travels quickly and efficiently, and it often leaves the ship and visits other ships, colonies, and planets. " Sorry, I didn't realize I was even singing." "Oh, and I just want you to know this. There is no need for you to HURRY UP because nobody else is planning on washing food of their entire body!" Mitsuko stepped out of the bathroom about ten minutes later, her hair a soaked mess. "Heh. What happened to your eye, Vegeta?" She cocked her head to one side as she looked at right side of his face. It was turning black and blue and was beginning to swell. "I guess I forgot to duck the dinner roll that was thrown at me." "Oh. And uhhhh. Have you decided to let me have the bed?" Vegeta smirked. "No, The bed is mine and mine and mine alone." Mitsuko frowned. "Hey, you don't expect a beautiful girl like me to sleep on the cold, hard, uncomfortable floor, do you?" "Trust me, the bed isn't that great." "Then why don't you sleep on the floor?" Vegeta knew she had a point, so he just simply pushed her out of his path and made his way to the bathroom, making sure to close the door tightly behind him. He threw his clothes on the floor, adding to the one that had been previously left there. After almost slipping in puddles of water that had been left behind by Mitsuko, he went to the shower. He always liked it at its hottest, so he turned the little knob all the way, waited a minute or two for it to heat up, and jumped in. "Oh my God!!!!!" And he jumped out, seven seconds later. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he ran out of the room to find Mitsuko laughing hysterically and clutching her sides. "Why? Why, did you have to use all of the remotely warm water? Do you know what this means?" "No." Vegeta sighed. "It looks like you'll be getting your first beating from Frieza earlier than expected. There is only one main water source. If one person doesn't get heat, no one does. No heat for any of the water supplies, for a while, and that is a very bad thing. Oh, and did I mention that the water heater controls ALL of the heat? So now, there will be no heat at all, thank you very much." With that, he left to finish washing, letting Mitsuko think about her actions and wondering how bad her punishment will really be.  
  
"Come on, Vegeta." "No." Please?" "No." "Please, please, please, please please, and please???" "Will you shut up if I say yes?" "Yes." "Yes. Now shut up and climb in. Don't snore, don't drool, toss and turn, don't breathe on me, don't kick me, and try not to do anything that involves motion." Vegeta couldn't believe he was doing this. Mitsuko stood up off of the ground, where she was going to sleep. She still would be if she hadn't bothered Vegeta about it for an hour or so. She crawled in, and instantly realized that Vegeta was a sheet-hog. No, wait. He was cuddled up with the sheets! This was perfect black mail. If he ever refused to do something she wanted him to do, she would simply threaten to tell all souls she might happen to come across that Vegeta is a cuddle bear. She refused to let herself complain about the lack of blankets on her side of the bed, after all, this was Vegeta's room. Therefore, the bed and its sheets were his, the soap in the shower were his, and her presence in this room were not his wishes, so she found it especially improper to complain. Mitsuko's sleep came easily, but her rest wasn't peaceful. She had nightmares of what tortures she may be forced to face. Her stomach growled in agreement that no food for a week was awful, and other times she was thankful that that was the only punishment besides having to run she had acquired. She had been asleep for a while, but was trying to awaken the entire time, hoping everything was just a dream. It didn't work. She would have to wait until Vegeta dragged her out of bed the following day. "Mits. Hey, Mitsuko, wake up." Vegeta was shaking her body as hard as he could without hurting her. He was already fully clothed in his old torn training out fit. He had had it as long as he could remember, so he had learned to ignore the rips and tears, as well as the bloodstains of others as well as his. He continued to shake her, and when Mits didn't stir, he tried a different approach. "Mits.get your." He began to pull her. The fact that she was entangled among the sheets didn't help Vegeta any. ~Wow. She's heavy. ~ "ass out of bed!" he finished his sentence while abruptly ripping her off of his mattress. "Ahhhh!!!" Mitsuko screamed as she finally rolled out of her endless slumber. "Vegeta, what the hell was that for? Did I do something wrong while sleeping? Maybe I was breathing to much?" "Mitsuko, first of all, shut your face. And do you remember last night when I told you about our little itty-bitty teeny-weeny water problem? Well guess what. We get to pay for it." Mitsuko turned white. She felt sick. She followed Vegeta down the halls of the enormous ship to Frieza's 'torture chamber'. Vegeta opened the doors and waited for her to enter before closing them. The room has dimly lit with chains hooked in the wall. There were casts with all sorts of knifes, clubs, swords, etc., hung on the walls. The floor was a rough, dusty metal, and the whole room smelt like death. One of the worst parts was. Blood was spread randomly throughout the entire area. There was a ridiculously loud echo that bounced off of the walls. That was probably because it enabled you to hear yourself scream more efficiently, or at least give Frieza and his goons that pleasure. After about three minutes, the large doors swung open and closed almost immediately with a loud crashing sound, followed by a hollow echo. "Well, now. Are we ready to begin?" Frieza asked with a wicked smirk on his face He walked strait up to Vegeta and without warning, he lashed out and punched him in the face where his eye was swollen and black from the night before in the mess hall. "Good," he said, as the smirk on his dark lips continued to spread. Vegeta frowned and looked at the floor, trying to not to reach out and strangle the monster before him. "Dodoria, go and get me 'Ol Faithful. It seems that I have some work to do."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Hey! Look, a cliffhanger! Yeah, umm. Hey I'm sorry if I don't get a chance to e-mail you if you wanted me to, but I have a lot of other things that I need to take care of before I can do that, so if you keep asking me, I promise I will get back to you. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I will try my best to have it up within a week. See ya!  
  
  
  
Ed ^.^ 


	4. First Beating

A/N- Hey every one. Sorry that this chapter is so short. Lets just say that I needed a little something to tide you over while I'm working on other chapters. I also have some ideas for a new story, and I'll be starting that. So. Here you are!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anything with the exception of Mitsuko. She was created in my image!!!  
  
* * means Mitsuko's thoughts ~ ~ means Vegeta's thoughts (I'm not going to bother telling who thinks what in this story. Just look at the symbols. You'll figure it out.)  
  
******************** First Beating  
  
*Who the hell is 'Ol Faithful? Oh, jeeze, what have I gotten into this time?* Mitsuko's fear was spread about the room. Frieza's smirk grew wider and wider every time he noticed it. The slightest bit of terror was concealed in Vegeta's eyes, while Mitsuko was the complete opposite. A few moments later, Zarbon returned with a long, worn out whip. He handed it to Frieza, who twirled his fingers around it. "Mitsuko, I'd like you to meet me trusty friend, 'Ol Faithful. As you can see, he is a whip, used to punish the most annoying of rule/regulation violators. Having no heat for two days until the repairman can get out here is very annoying. And, as I'm sure you know, you have caused this. Therefore, you get to play with 'Ol Faithful, here." He half laughed half cackled. Then, out of nowhere, Zarbon grabbed Vegeta and dragged him to the cold stonewall that was spattered with the most blood and chained him to it. Dodoria grabbed Mits and did the same, only she was chained across from the prince.  
  
Zarbon and Dodoria then left the room talking about 'stupid monkeys" or something like that. She could tell it was something bad by the look on Vegeta's face when he heard their conversation. Mitsuko drifted off into thought while staring at the floor. She heard a loud cracking sound, a sharp intake of breath, and then another cracking sound and sharp intake of breath, which was repeated several times. She glanced up, and almost screamed. She would have, but her throat was far to dry to let sound escape, it was doubtful that she could even whisper. Vegeta was swimming in a fool of blood. It was dripping down his legs and splattering all over the place. Mitsuko could see it, even at her distance, all splashed across the wall, Frieza, Vegeta's body, everywhere. *Oh God, no.* Now she was certain that she would faint. Vegeta gritted his teeth together as his strong body shuddered from the force of the whip clasped tightly in Frieza's hand one last time. Frieza put 'Ol Faithful down and dragged his long, black, and most likely incredibly sharp nails down Vegeta's back, paying extra attention to the new wounds that were to grow up with him and turn into scars, the ugly physical reminders in life that tell a person that you were hurt.  
  
"I've changed my mind. I'll punish you another way," Frieza said coldly to Mitsuko. She could detect a slight hint of amusement in his rasping voice. He walked slowly toward her, stopping only to retrieve a knife off of the rather large 'display case' that stood at the west wall. He knelt down in front of Mitsuko and stared into her eyes. It felt like he was reading her soul, or at least her mind. If he was, there was no hope for her, and she was sure of it. *The bastard. I hope he goes straight to Hell, after he dies slowly and painfully.* "Ok, so I know that it was you who was in the shower, not Vegeta. He got hit because, first of all, he is your Prince and he should stand up for his people and share their punishment. And two, because you are his responsibility. For example, if for some strange unknown reason you run away and he doesn't, he gets punished severely. Got it?" Mitsuko nodded her head. Frieza took his shiny silver knife up from his side and brought it to Mitsuko's shoulder. He put the tip on her, and pushed it into the skin, barely enough for her to feel the pain. Warm crimson blood dripped down her arm and over her chest. She tilted her head to watch Frieza's cold clammy hand drag the knife down her arm and gradually push it into her flesh even more than it already was. When he got to her hand, he removed the knife from her body and puncture the skin on her other arm. He repeated the process, and then did the same on her back and stomach. He lowered his body and dragged his knife down the front of her strong legs as well as the back.  
  
He finally used her as a punching bag, making sure to leave her covered in bruises. Vegeta watched all of this and felt sorry for Mits. ~She had no idea it would hurt this much. I just hope she doesn't go insane like everyone else.~ Frieza' stood abruptly. "Make sure this doesn't happen again, Vegeta. You know what's expected of you. Report to the court in an hour. Both of you. Understood?" "Yes, Lord Frieza," the two bleeding Saiyans said. They were lucky Frieza didn't catch the blood curdling hatred in their voices. Zarbon came in and unchained the two. And with that, he and Frieza turned left the room, grinning like idiots. *Oh, what now?*  
  
A/N- Like I said, short. Don't worry; the next chapter will be up in about a week. So until the, buh-bye! ED ^.^ 


	5. The Mission

A/N- Hey guys. I absolutely can't stand not updating something (unless its really long) in over a week, and it's getting pretty close to that. So here I am, rushing to get this done, so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors, I'll fix them later. Just let me know if there is any. And, again, the chapters are short, I know, but hey, is it worth reading? (I wouldn't know. I have no self-esteem, and I'm swamped with work and I keep changing the story.) And, I plan on doing another story soon, so read that if you see it.  
  
Oh, and DBZ Fanfiction Queen, sorry for not updating sooner!  
  
Disclaimer- Do I still need this? You know who owns this stuff, am I right?  
  
* * means Mitsuko's thoughts ~ ~ means Vegeta's thoughts  
  
********************The Mission  
  
"Ow." Mitsuko took another painful step forward. "Oww. Ow. Ouch." She was limping, starving, freezing, and in tons of pain. She would kill for a shower right about now, but it was pointless for about another hour, since there would be no warm water to thaw out her frozen bones and numb appendages.  
  
"You know, you shouldn't complain so much, Mits. It gives Frieza more pleasure, and he'll beat you more often," Vegeta commented after listening to her repeat the words 'ow', 'ouch', and 'ohhh' a trillion bagillion times. He didn't even know if trillion bagillion was a real number or if he had made it up, but he assumed it meant a lot. The two Saiyans continued to make their way to the room, which just happened to be so 'conveniently' located at the complete opposite end of Frieza's ship, and that really sucked, since their bodies were sore.  
  
"Ok, thanks for the info. So. What exactly do we have to do now?" Mitsuko asked curiously.  
  
"Get used to this. Trust me, we'll be doing it a lot. We are going to get our assignments. That is, the name of the planet we need to conquer in Frieza's name. Sounds fun, huh?" Vegeta turned his head to look at Mitsuko.  
  
"Oh, yes. My knees are shaking out of excitement."  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, wait up!" Raditz and Nappa came running to Vegeta's side just then. They looked at him as if he had three heads sitting on his shoulders as they saw him having a conversation with Mitsuko. Neither of them were aware that he actually had gotten stuck with a newbie, and they also had no idea as to who used up all of the hot water. "Hey, who's the chick?" Raditz asked with a sly grin plastered on his face. "Is she your girlfriend? Tell me the truth now, come on."  
  
Vegeta cracked. "She is NOT my girlfriend, Raditz. She is the newbie that's living with me, and yes, she was the one who hogged up all of our heat." He motioned to Mitsuko. "Her name is Mitsuko. Mits, this is Dumb and Dumber."  
  
"Actually," Raditz made a face at the Saiyan prince. "I'm Raditz and this is Nappa. Since you're NOT his girlfriend," he nodded towards Vegeta. "How about you come live with me? If you get cold, I can think of one way that we might keep warm. And, it'll be very.fun. So, how about it, ba-"  
  
Mitsuko slapped him as Nappa snickered at his friend who now seemed to be in a lot of pain. His ego seemed to be sore, too. "Has anyone ever told you that you're just plain old sick, Raditz?"  
  
"I'm the sicko? Do you remember that girl we were living with on planet Amridos, that really cute one who had the hots for you, even though she was 12 years older than you? And you couldn't sleep so you got up and Nappa walked in on the two of you, and you couldn't get up to hit him because she was holding you down on her bed and you two had been f-" Vegeta jumped on his back and began to strangle him. "Help!" Raditz managed to yell just before Nappa ripped he enraged prince off of Raditz's back. Raditz was bleeding and noticed that Vegeta had bitten him. If he had wanted to, he could have taken Raditz's whole ear off.  
  
"That was two years ago, and you swore on your honor you wouldn't mention it ever again!" Vegeta screamed. His cheeks and neck immediately turned bright red, not from anger, but out of embarrassment. Two years ago he was only 11 years old. ~I am a sicko.~ "Come on, Mits. We have some business to take care of." Vegeta stormed off towards the court once again. Mitsuko followed close behind, trying her best not to split her sides with laughter. She, too, was also blushing. They could still hear Raditz and Nappa laughing hysterically as they continued down the long endless corridor. Mitsuko just assumed not to ask.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Just as the two young Saiyans reached the big metal doors, they were pushed aside by two angry looking soldiers. "We never get the good ones."the taller of the two complained.  
  
"Just be thankful that we're not stuck doing Vegeta's job. One of these days, he's not going to come back at all. Just three weeks ago he came in half dead," his companion replied. The other nodded and they continued walking through the hall.  
  
Once inside of the room, Mitsuko spotted a large map with little red dots scattered in various places. Soldiers, male, female, and some that might be either, were crowding around it mumbling names of planets to one another. With absolutely no clue as to what was happening around her, Mits followed Vegeta as he made his way through the coiling maze of people in the rather large room. They approached Dodoria, Frieza's pathetic excuse for an evil henchman, and then he began to speak.  
  
"Its so nice of you to finally join us. I was getting worried that you might have bled to death. You two are going to planet Seauve, and you'll report back to Frieza in 72 hours, no more than that. You should be able to claim the place in two and a half days, since they are expected to receive light from a full moon the first night you are there. Take care, though, the Seauves are nearly as strong as a lower class Saiyan warrior. Am I understood?" The Saiyans nodded. "Good. Now, Get out of my sight. You make me sick." Dodoria waved his hand in a shooing motion and Vegeta led Mitsuko to the dock.  
  
They each chose a Saiyan space pod and set off to planet Seauve. *Why don't they just spell it like it's pronounced? Just write it as S-O-V-E. Sheesh.* As soon as she had made radio contact with Vegeta, she insisted on asking him tons of questions. Her jaw never stopped flapping, and it was annoying the hell out of the prince. "Where is this place? Why is its name spelt like that? Can we eat there? Are we there yet? Were will we sleep? What are we supposed to be doing, again.?"  
  
"Oh, for the love of God! Shut up!" Vegeta was ready to start hyperventilating. He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly through his mouth. "Sorry," he apologized when he heard Mits whimper. "I don't know, but we are going to take over the planet within three days in Frieza's name, and any one who objects will die. Some will naturally fight, you better get ready. It's not a pretty sight, trust me on this.  
  
It took two more hours to reach the planet. Both Saiyans had fallen asleep, and were awoken by a violent shaking motion as their space pods entered planet Seauve's atmosphere. Their stiff bodies were felling slight pain. Mitsuko glanced down at herself and noticed a few small scars and scabs forming under the dried blood. Neither had gotten a chance to shower and cleanse their dirty, sticky skin. When the shaking had stopped and they had landed, Mits and Vegeta simultaneously got out of their transportation and stretched their sore arms and legs and flicked their tails around wildly in curiosity. They climbed out of the huge craters that were created from impact when they landed, and began to explore the terrain. They would set up camp for now, and first thing in the morning, they would attack. 


	6. Attack

A/N- Hey all. Since I'm not getting to many reviews, (thanks dbz fanfiction queen and veggie-chan, who have reviewed every chapter) this story might be updated within every two or three weeks unless I get more reviews for each chapter. (I get two reviews for each chapter, with the exception of the prologue.) Sorry. But any ways, I have no idea what I was thinking while writing the last chapter, but it must have been sick. Oh, and if you like the Zoids, more importantly Raven, check out my new fic (the one I'll that I feel is better than this one) 'Remember for Me'. Thanks, guys. (That paragraph was really jumbled up and made no sense, or is it just me?)  
  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING!  
  
  
  
* * are Mitsuko's thoughts ~ ~ are Vegeta's thoughts  
  
********************Attack  
  
The night had been warm and sticky. They were lucky that they were near a river, since it gave the two Saiyans a place to get fresh water, wash off, and cool their bones. This planet was obviously not made for Saiyans to live on. Vegeta slept in nothing but a pair of shorts and lay on a large flat rock conveniently located slightly to the east. Mitsuko, however, slept in her stuffy bodysuit after taking off the thick armor that covered her chest and abdomen. She slept on the riverbank and let her toes and tail dangle in the river, in a failed attempt to keep her body temperature below boiling. All she received were pruney-looking toes.  
  
Rays of light coming from this strange planet's sun awakened Mitsuko. She looked around, the memory of where she was coming back to her slowly, and saw Vegeta sitting by the river eating a fish. (A/N- I already said that I was going to use foods and music etc., in this fic that are from earth.) Mits got up clumsily and slipped her armor over her head so that it fit snugly over her chest. She walked over to Vegeta and plopped down beside him. He hardly acknowledged her.  
  
"Where's my food?" she asked in her most innocent voice.  
  
"Where ever you can find some," Vegeta replied, his voice muffled by the first meal he had eaten in days. Mits reached over and grabbed the fish right out of Vegeta's hands and popped what was left of it into her mouth, so he couldn't grab it back. "What the hell, Mitsuko? I was eating that!"  
  
"Didn't you just tell me to go find my own food? Well that's what I just did." Vegeta glared at her.  
  
"Fine. Can we go now? I want to finish this within the time limit. I don't think that I need to explain our punishment if we don't do this to you." Mits shook her head. "Then lets go." Vegeta turned and walked toward the capital city that they had previously located on the map back at "HQ" (Frieza's ship.)  
  
The two Saiyans had grown tired of walking, so they decided to take to the air. They must have been flying for only an hour when it began to rain, making sight nearly impossible. Thunder clashed in the background, and a bolt of lightning shot up from the wet ground, splitting the sky into two uneven halves. ~ Perfect. Now their deaths will be even more dramatic.~  
  
As they spotted the rather large city, they noticed how calm and quiet everything was. Even with the storm, beings that resembled children walked down the streets and splashed their feet in the puddles. Other's silently packed up items they had been selling on street corners and headed for shelter. No one seemed to notice the look of pity on the Saiyans faces, let alone notice them. Many races dwelled here. Each one different, and they were easily shrugged away by others.  
  
"That must be the king's palace. Lets go, Mits." Vegeta picked up his pace and Mitsuko trotted along behind.  
  
"'K," was all she said, following the prince up the several hundred stairs that led to the main entrance.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you two! You aren't permitted in here unless you have specific orders from the King," a rather petit guard said as he stepped in front of the Saiyans, blocking their path to a hopeful not-as-violent-as-the-others victory.  
  
He was immediately decapitated by Vegeta's strong hand. *All it takes is a single blow.* Mitsuko watched in shame as Vegeta shook his hand, making an attempt to expel the headless guard. "Don't look at me like that, Mitsuko. You'll be doing plenty of the same, all in good time."  
  
  
  
After killing several guards each, Vegeta and Mits walked towards the royal chamber populated by the un-married king. He was sitting in a large chair in an empty room. The guards seeking the king's safety had rushed out of the chamber and were slaughtered. "What, may I ask, brings you two here? Surely you do not wish to destroy us all, am I wrong?" The king stood, his long velvet cape dangling above his ankles.  
  
"No, but we have come with strict orders from Lord Frieza, to spread his growing empire. You are to immediately hand over this planet and its people, or you and anyone who opposes will die," Vegeta calmly stated. The king could see that the two warriors had been forced into coming, judging by the blank expression of sadness on male's face. The female looked terrified. *How many times has Vegeta done this before?*  
  
"Then, in that case, I'm truly and deeply sorry, but I can not allow you to do so. But I will also not agree to be put to death for this 'Lord Frieza' and his empire, nor will I let anymore of my people be taken to the Gods before their rightful time has come. Give me one hour, just one, and I'll have all of my finest troops lined up and willing to fight you, even if it is still pouring outside. Do we have an agreement?" Vegeta nodded as Mits did the same.  
  
  
  
  
  
One hour had come and gone rather quickly. Mits and Vegeta simply sat on the cold wet ground and waited for all of the king's men to appear before them and throw their lives away. They were ten minutes late when they finally showed up. "It's a pity that you all have to die now," Vegeta said as a look of shame washed over his face. "But now, it's too late for you to save your selves. Sorry." He jumped slightly, and levitated just above the damp ground. Mits did the same. "Ready when you are," he said, looking the king straight in the eye.  
  
"Attack!" Several hundred men ran at the Saiyans. Vegeta and Mitsuko charged forward, each head butting the closest soldier. The wind was knocked from their lungs as their chests collided with the Saiyans' heads. Then, they dropped down to the ground, defeated and lifeless. Yet more men, and women, seemed to come out of nowhere and join the battle. Since Vegeta appeared to be, and actually was, the stronger of the two, more hopeful people, military forces and civilians alike, seemed to, pounce at Vegeta. Even some children ran from their parents to help fight.  
  
  
  
Mitsuko kicked just about every offender in the head as hard as possible, easily knocking it off of the shoulders that it had been resting upon. Her hair was drenched in blood, and her eyes stung from sweat, sand, and other debris, mainly blood, that had found shelter within them. Alas, there were twelve men left standing, all bruised and enraged from their loses. "Do you give up yet? Or shall we kill the rest of you weaklings?" Vegeta asked, his voice was desperately pleading. The soldiers knew they were here against their will.  
  
"We do not wish to continue with this battle, but we must if it is absolutely necessary." The tall, thin man was sliced in half an instant later by a powerful ki blast, sent as a 'gift' from Vegeta. ~The lucky bastards. They get to die, and I'm stuck with Frieza.~ The same fate was shared by the rest of fighters.  
  
Soaked with blood, both from strangers and of him, Vegeta turned and headed back to the camp without saying another word. Once there, after noticing Mitsuko had followed him, he peeled off his clothing and dived into the river, trying to get the crimson stains to wash off of his body. He didn't really care if Mitsuko had stared at him while he was nude, and he could care less. *Wow. He certainly isn't shy.* She smirked. *I like that in a guy.*  
  
  
  
"Lord Frieza, we have conquered Planet Seauve, just as you requested." Vegeta stated while bowing his head in 'respect'. ~Boy, I'm glad he doesn't know that I'm bowing my head so I don't have to look at his hideous face.~  
  
"How many casualties?"  
  
"Six hundred twenty seven, Sire."  
  
"How many are still living?"  
  
Roughly eight hundred."  
  
"Fine." Frieza waved his hand, indicating that he was through with the two Saiyans. They bowed their head once more, then turned and exited the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
Story Advertisements:  
  
"Secrets" by DBZ Fanfiction Queen.  
  
Vegeta grows up with Frieza, but has o clue that he is the prince of Saiyans. Then, at age 14, he travels to planet Earth out of boredom and meets Bulma and the others.  
  
"DragonBall Z: The Darkness Saga" by DBZ Fanfiction Queen  
  
Three unknown beings arrive on planet Earth with every intention of taking over it. Only the Z Senshi can stop them.  
  
"Our Only Hope" by DBZ Fanfiction Queen  
  
The martial arts tournament never occurred. Instead, aliens are on their way to conquer Earth. This takes place during the Great Saiyaman Saga.  
  
A/N- Ok, well that's it for now. Sorry for updating so late. (Was I asked to advertise 'Our Only Hope'? Oh well, there you go.) I'l have the next chapter out as soon as I can write it.  
  
ED ^.^ 


	7. The First Step Is To Admit It

A/N- Alright, I know. I should have updated sooner. Sorry. I was deciding what I was going to do with this fic, since I'm making this up as I go along. (Vegeta and Mits are now 18)  
  
Disclaimer- I own Mitsuko and Mitsuko alone.  
  
* * is Mits's thoughts ~ ~ is Vegeta's thoughts  
  
********************The First Step Is To Admit It  
  
  
  
It had been five years since Mitsuko 'temporarily' moved in with the prince. She would probably move out when she died, seeing that Frieza didn't care what she did. Mits had been thinking long and hard about Raditz. He had said something cruel and nasty about Frieza to her, although it was probably true, she burst out laughing and drove herself to tears. Of course, he said it because Frieza was giving them all a big speech about God knows what, so the both of them got a beating. And so Zarbon hunted down Vegeta, who was eating (of course), and dragged him to Frieza, and he got a beating. "You're their prince, teach them some discipline. Otherwise, you will continue to pay the price, am I clear?" Vegeta would always nod and spit at the floor once Frieza had left. It wasn't right that he had to pay for their mistakes. But he was usually fine, and this time, his arm had snapped in three places. And he had not gotten back from the infirmary yet.  
  
"Raditz can be such a moron sometimes," Mitsuko said aloud. "Damn him. He always says the wrong things at the wrong time." Her stomach growled. She slid off of the bed and walked towards the door with only the slightest limp. She was headed to the mess hall to get some lunch, but her thoughts were intruded. She could swear that there were people talking, but she was alone in he long corridor. Mits looked around and spotted something, a shadow cast from. Dodoria! It didn't take long for her to realize that she was in front of Frieza's quarters and the door was slightly open. She could hear them talking quietly, as not to be inconveniently over heard.  
  
"I think he has a thing for her," Dodoria said with a chuckle.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock. That's why he has gradually been going soft. His work is becoming sloppy and he is taking too many risks," Zarbon said, oblivious to Mitsuko's presence.  
  
"Boys, boys. Settle down. I, too, have noticed all of these things and I agree that something must be done, but when has he let us down before?" Frieza smirked. "After all, wouldn't it be kind of suspicious if one of us randomly killed the girl?"  
  
Zarbon nodded. "I agree. But they're only stupid Monkeys, I mean, I really don't think that they'll be able to find out it was us."  
  
"No, Lord Frieza has a point. Maybe the other two Monkeys are stupid, but Vegeta isn't like them."  
  
*Oh my God! They're talking about us. This can't be good.*  
  
"Since they've remained loyal to me, I'll give them a few more months. If Vegeta really does love Mitsuko, then I'll have to step in and take matters into my own hands." Zarbon and Dodoria bowed their heads and turned towards the door. Mitsuko, who was now in shock, returned to her original task, to go and find some food.  
  
  
  
*How could he know that Vegeta and I.* "Mits! Over here!" Mitsuko turned around. There was Vegeta, sitting by himself, stuffing his face again. His arm was in a sling and he looked as if he was in pain.  
  
"Didn't you already eat today?" Mits grabbed something off his plate, knowing that he wouldn't mind.  
  
"Yeah, kind of. But I was so rudely interrupted by the 'High and Mighty Zarbon', and then I needed to get my arm fixed.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that."  
  
"Eh, no problem."  
  
  
  
It was nearly midnight and neither of the two Saiyan roomies were asleep. Something was bothering the both of them, though. For Vegeta it was his arm. And Mitsuko. It was the conversation she had heard earlier that day. *Is what they say true?*  
  
~Damn, this thing is so itchy.~ Vegeta was still scratching at his sore arm, as he had been for the past hour or so.  
  
"Vegeta. Have you ever considered the possibility of us ever being.more than friends?" Mits asked warily. He simply stopped scratching and rolled over to look at her. She was serious. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. "Like possibly mates or something."she added slowly. He had to think about that. "Tell me the truth."  
  
Vegeta sighed. "Yeah, actually." He sighed again. "Well, I guess the first step is too admit it. I have for about a year now, I suppose."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N- Did it suck that bad? Well, I don't like Mitsuko for some reason. Can you tell? Sorry about the 'me not updating' phase. I found some really good fics and I read them, then my mom made get off the computer because it is 'taking over my life'. 


	8. Dooms Day is Coming

**-Mits's thoughts ~~- Vegeta's thoughts  
  
*************Dooms Day is Coming  
  
It had been two months since the day Frieza and his lackeys were overheard by the curious Mitsuko. But instead of staying away from Vegeta, she had grown even fonder of him. In fact, she had even forgotten what Frieza was planning for her and her lover.  
  
"What the hell! Quit poking me or I'll hu-Nappa!!!" The sound of Raditz's shrieking interrupted Mitsuko's thoughts. "You know that wound is fresh, and you're not helping any.!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to toughen up a whole lot. Vegeta says that the purging missions keep getting tougher and tougher," Nappa stated, matter-of-factly. "Either that, or he's getting too soft-hearted, ain't that right, Mits?"  
  
"Who's too soft-hearted, now, Nappa?" Vegeta walked in the room, having finally returning from one of those jobs he liked to call 'Operation Kill- Every-Last-Damn-Thing-On-The-Planet-In-48-Hours'. He apparently had a tough time moving, seeing as his body was encrusted with dried blood, no necessarily his own.  
  
"Raditz. I'm making fun of Raditz. Oh, look at the time. I have to be at that place.with that.horny guy.um." Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "You know, that horny guy." Mitsuko began to giggle, while Raditz seemed offended. "The man has horns on his head! For God's sake, you three are so immature!" He stormed out of the room. ************  
  
It was late. She was tired. Mitsuko trudged down the cold, silver corridor in the dark, listening for any interesting conversation as she went along. Nothing. *This place is so boring. Why does nothing good ever happen?* Mitsuko sighed heavily. She kept walking, with hopes of hearing something, anything at all. She hated the quiet. She'd even settle for some one crying out in ecstasy. That's when she heard the growl. She glanced around, wondering whom it was, when she heard Zarbon's voice. *They must be in the mess hall.*  
  
*********** "But sire, why not just kill the little bitch right now? It would be so much easier."  
  
"Because, Zarbon, Vegeta'll never do a thing I tell him to again if he knew I had arranged her death. I said I'd give them three months. Their time is up in exactly four days, seven hours and.twenty-six minutes." Frieza cackled.  
  
Dodoria stood up. "Shall I make the arrangements, Lord Frieza?"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you. My cousin is ruler of planet Nosnahaj. I'll send them in, and the little wench will be murdered right there on the spot."  
  
***********  
  
Mitsuko squeezed her eyes shut. She started off again and broke into a steady jog as tears burned her cheeks as they rolled over the pale flesh.  
  
She stood outside of her chamber door. She still shared it with Vegeta, her prince, but now it was quite convenient. It took her nearly five minutes to calm her self down, as not to be pestered with questions of concern, but she finally made it through the doorway. Vegeta was already asleep. This could be either a bad thing, or a good thing. She needed to find a way to tell him what was going on, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. It would leave a bad taste in her mouth as long as she lived, which may very well be four days, seven hours and. seven-teen minutes. Leaving Vegeta clueless could also be a good thing. He'd probably be hurt less, physically and emotionally, and he would also spend less time trying to protect her if he didn't know she was to be assassinated.  
  
He rolled over and mumbled something incoherent, making Mitsuko jump in surprise. Mitsuko frowned. He looked so peaceful, so carefree. She couldn't bear to break his already torn heart, but she would feel guilty if she didn't clue him in. *Damn it. I guess I'll just have to think about it.too bad I was never much of a thinker.*  
  
*************  
  
It had been four days. Mitsuko, Vegeta, Raditz, and some other soldiers (yes, 'horny' will be going) were off to planet Nosnahaj. Mits still hadn't told Vegeta. He was actually happy in his life, and it was the first time things had been this great for him. *Ok, so I'll be murdered, my death will never be avenged, and.*  
  
"Hey look, guys, its. 'Horny'! Hah!" 'Horny' glared at Raditz. "Hey, don't be looking at me like that. Its not my fault I'm not.horny 24/7!"  
  
"Grow up," Horny rolled his eyes, balled his fist, and planted it right in Raditz's nose. Raditz staggered back a few inches, but returned with a quick left hook and considered the score to be even. He and his bloody nose strode off to catch up with the rest of the group, who were now just specks on the horizon. They, apparently, had been moving rather quickly. Horny caught up to Raditz, and the two of them finally caught up to the fleet, poking at eachother and quibbling all the way.  
  
Vegeta and the rest looked down below the cliff they were standing atop of. "Well boys-" Mitsuko cleared her throat. "And Mits.Here we are. The capital of Nosnahaj."  
A/N- Ok, I am deeply and truly sorry for not updating for 5 months. My best friend moved away, my cat died, I've been extremely depressed as of late. All it took to cheer me up was Scott McNeil and Kirby Morrow though ^.^. I'm back, and expect updates more often. 


	9. Murder

Murder 

********************

"Ok, we attack at dawn." Vegeta turned and strode off in search of some shelter from the brutal sun. 

"Why wait? Don't we have a time limit? I think I speak for all of us when I say that we don't want to get another beating," Horny managed to say. It wasn't unusual for other warriors on Vegeta's team to be frightened of him. After all, he was Frieza's pet and had murdered billion's of people in one quick motion.

"No, Frieza himself contacted the king here, and he refused to surrender. Naturally, the military raised security levels to maximum strength. This was over four months ago. Now, they think that we're never coming, so we show up while security is down."

"But why wait till dawn?"

"You retard. In case someone picked us up on radar, which is highly unlikely, if we wait then they'll just assume that it was a meteor shower or something. Hit 'em when they least expect it."

********************

By the time a decent camp was set up, night had swallowed up the land. Mitsuko commenced the chow down with a scrumptious, mouth watering, succulent…bag of fruit snacks. "This sucks. I don't need these fattening little things; I'm big enough as it is. And, I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy fruity-goodness that possess the shape of mini Friezas," she complained.

Raditz just stared. "Mitsuko…you're 5'5, and you only weigh about 110 pounds. And I'm sure I've added a few extra digits…" he added sarcastically. Other guys in the group started to laugh.

"Go. To. Hell." Mitsuko said through gritted teeth. "Hey…how do you know my weight?" She noticed Vegeta attempting to sneak away, but she pounces on him before he had gone a few yards.

"Uncle! Uncle! God, that hurts, Mits! Get off me, damn it!" Mits stood up, satisfied with herself.

*********************

"What the hell?!" "Get off me!" "Shut up, you moron!"

Vegeta crawled out of his tent, only to find the shrieking and yelling to be louder. A tall man, with the same coloring as Vegeta only with long, pointy ears emerged from the tent next in the row. "They're fighting again. Which idiot had them bunk in together?"

The man chuckled to himself. His name was Mrodi, and if Vegeta wasn't mistaken, this was his first purging mission. "Well, Raditz 'accidentally' burnt Zavion's tent down, and Zavion 'accidentally' threw Raditz's tent into the river over there," Mrodi pointed towards a clearing in the thicket behind Vegeta. "The river, incidentally goes over a 700 foot cliff and, yes, many jagged rocks are at the bottom. That's the extra tent, and they have to sleep in it. But, as you can see, they're not sleeping."

"Let me guess. They figure if they can't sleep, no one can?" Vegeta yawned

"You got it." 

"Shut up, Horny! This is my side of the tent, so you stay on your side!" Raditz stopped hollering, and from what his shadow revealed, he bent over and drew a line across the floor.

"For the last time, my name is Zavion!" He paused and looked down, then broke into a loud laughter. "Hey, Num-nuts…My side has the door! I guess you're stuck in here!"

Mitsuko, who hadn't gotten more than twenty minutes of sleep, tops, walked over to the tent causing all of the commotion, and forcefully kicked the support stakes. The tent immediately fell over Zavion and Raditz's head. They pulled back the material, only to be greeted to about 30 grumbly, yawning faces. 

"…Did we wake you?"

********************

"Ok men. Do you know your target?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Describe her to me."

"5'5, female Saiyan, weighing approximately 110 pounds. Brown hair, pale skin. Answers to the name 'Mitsuko'."

"Good. Come back alive, mission accomplished, and you shall be rewarded. Don't forget…pull the troops out of there the instant she stops breathing."

"Sir, yes, Sir!"

********************

"Alright, don't be afraid to fight dirty. There are thirty of us, and a couple thousand of them." Vegeta paced back and forth, giving a last minute prep talk to his team. "You see those guys coming at us at nearly 100 miles per hour? They are the enemy. Destroy as many of them as possible, or it is _you _who will fall. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

The facial expressions of the Nos were visible. That's how close they were. A small group of them, maybe 20 at the most, were wearing unusually large grins. 

Vegeta charged into the eye of the storm, leading his men into battle. At the exact instant of contact, throats were slit, guts were slit open, and random warriors intestines wee spilled onto the warm, dusty ground. 

Vegeta turned, blocking a roundhouse kick aimed to his head, and threw the poor unsuspecting fool over his shoulder. He looked up just in time to see Mrodi clutch his stomach in his hands, literally, as blood gushed in between his fingers. He fell to the ground, lifeless.

~Something isn't right…Oh, no…~  "Has any one seen Mitsuko?!"

********************

Mits flew with great speed. It was really a shame that her pursuers were about twice as fast. The group of 20 had caught up on her in an instant, and a few of them were even trying to cut her off. Before she could devise a plan legitimate enough to escape death, she was surrounded in a complete circle.

"I assume you guys are working for Frieza and his cousin?" *Well, duh. Why waste all of that time when you could kill some one stronger or weaker? Why not kill Raditz…that guy really bugs me…*

"You assumed correctly, little girl. Now its time to die." Immediately, all 20 of them were on her, some using weapons, others powers, and whoever was left just used their own brute strength. Men were biting her, trying to set her clothes and hair on fire, and others were stabbing her with daggers. Four of them were holding her to the ground, and Mitsuko could hardly breathe, let alone fight back. Then it hit her, like the hot lead that was imbedded in her chest. She was going to die.

With one final cry of pain, she screamed the name of the man she loved…

********************

"Mitsuko? Mitsuko? Where are you?"

A short, plump man raised an orange arm, obviously not belonging to him, over his head so it pointed in a specific direction. "I think she went that way," he called up.

"VEGETA!!!"

That voice…it echoed above all other noises. It was Mitsuko. And she was in immense pain. Vegeta flew faster. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being tailed, only to see the Nos holding up the white flag and retreating. In an instant, they were all gone. Bodies were scattered in various places all around Frieza's men. They were rejoicing. As much as Vegeta would have liked to join them, he kept heading forward, until he spotted the pool of blood. Mitsuko was drowning in the middle of it.

He ran to her and scooped her up in his arms. Barely able to open her eyes, Mitsuko looked up at him. "Vegeta…I should have told you…I knew I was going to die…"

"No…you're not. I won't let it. Mitsuko I-"

"Oh, Vegeta…he arranged this to kill me. His cousin is the king…"

"What? Who? Who's cousin? What are you talking about?"

"Run away, Darling. He'll kill you too…"

Vegeta shifted. Mitsuko could see the confusion in his eyes, just behind the tears. She felt heavy, and the both of them were drenched in blood. Their hair was matted against their foreheads, crimson liquid flowing freely over their bodies.

"I'll be back one day, Vegeta…I swear..." Her hand fell limp onto Vegeta's lap. Her skin began to pale, and Vegeta could feel her body temperature dropping ever so slowly.

He sat back on his heels and rocked Mitsuko's lifeless form back and forth, as a mother would an infant. The wall of tears in his eyes shattered, and blurred his vision.

"N-no…No. Mitsuko…"

********************

A/N- As I've said before, I don't like Mitsuko. So how was it? That's my first death scene and I suck at writing battles. I think it was a little rushed, but hey, would you rather wait another four months for this chapter? I didn't think so. 


End file.
